Known faucet mixing batteries are adapted to be fixed to a surface such as, for example, a wall, or a sink frame which is provided with hot and cold water outlets. The battery is provided with means for coupling these outlets to a mixing spout and is furthermore provided with manual control means for controlling the respective flow of the water from the hot and cold water outlets to the mixing spout.
It is known to associate an electric water heating unit with such batteries so that upon actuation of the heating unit a heated water supply can be obtained. This known association has, in the past, taken two main forms. In a first form, the main water supply continues to reach the mixing spout from the outlets but a portion thereof is diverted from one or other of the outlets so as to pass through an electric water heating unit, the latter being provided with an auxiliary spout. With this arrangement, the water emerging from the main mixing spout is wholly unaffected by the electric water heating unit and heated water can be obtained by actuation of the electric heating unit, the heated water emerging from the auxiliary spout.
In a second form, the entire water supply from one outlet is diverted through an electric water heating unit, located separately from the battery, and the output from the unit passes into the battery so as to emerge from the mixing spout.